


when it's only me (and you)

by gintazen (KaladinRaoden)



Series: you got me losing all my cool [2]
Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Painplay, i'm tagging Natsusa here but he only shows up for a hot second, this is just about Yasunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaladinRaoden/pseuds/gintazen
Summary: Yasunari thought about Natsusa, not consciously, really. He just couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help but think of his determined eyes when he gave advice during training, the teasing and fakely innocent tone of his voice when he was riling one of the team members up. He could almost feel the phantom touch of Natsusa’s hands on his hips, his back. Natsusa’s breath against his neck, his serious voice, honest in a way he had never heard before, praising him.
Relationships: Tsuru Yasunari/Yuzuki Natsusa
Series: you got me losing all my cool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	when it's only me (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> you can probably read this as a standalone but it will make more sense if you read the first part of this series first!
> 
> title is taken from dua lipa's "cool"

The fact that Natsusa simply refused to address what happened between them after the game was the absolute worst. Not that Yasunari wanted to have an _actual_ conversation with _actual_ human words about how much he had enjoyed Natsusa crowding him against a door and calling him a _good boy_. But the way Natsusa acted like nothing happened at all… it was slowly but surely driving Yasunari mad.

Natsusa had clearly been aware of what he was doing and the effect it had on Yasunari. The scheming bastard was always in control, even though he liked to trick other people into thinking of him as innocent and cute.

And the thing was, Yasunari had never thought of Natsusa as particularly attractive—had certainly never had a crush on him—but now it seemed like his brain was refusing to think about anything _other_ than Natsusa. 

Yasunari couldn’t deny that he was craving… _something_. Natsusa, maybe. Or perhaps just human touch in general—the knowledge that someone desired him.

Sharing a dorm room with Natsusa didn’t help Yasunari’s predicament either. There was really nowhere for him to go to escape Natsusa’s presence. 

***

It was a Thursday evening and Yasunari didn’t have any plans so he was in their shared dorm room, sitting at his desk and trying to get some homework done. They hadn’t had practice that day but Yasunari still felt sore from the day before, having gotten tackled for what felt like more times than usual.

He winced as he tried to shift his weight in the chair and find a position that wouldn’t hurt his lower back as much. He should probably be happy everyone was taking practice this seriously but getting slammed into the ground by someone almost twice his size wasn’t really Yasunari’s definition of a good time. If it was someone smaller though… with brightly orange-colored hair…

Yasunari covered his face with his hands and groaned in frustration. Natsusa really wouldn’t leave him alone, even when he wasn’t actually there. Yasunari stretched out his legs and closed his laptop. He was distracted and in pain; there was no way he was going to get any more studying done. Natsusa had class until late so that gave him enough time to take a long and hot shower before he got back. 

Yasunari pushed himself out of his chair and walked to the tiny bathroom he shared with Natsusa, already dropping his clothes on the way there. The shower wasn’t much. In the corner of the room it barely provided enough space for one person to fit in. But the water pressure was nice and usually the water came out almost hot enough to be scalding and that was all Yasunari cared about.

Stripped of all his clothes now, Yasunari stepped into the shower and turned the water on nice and hot. He let out a groan as the hot water ran over his body, soothing his sore muscles. He picked up the bottle of lemon-flavored body wash and poured a little of it onto a sponge, then started rubbing it over his chest to get the liquid to bubble up.

The shower had always been a place for his thoughts to wander, except now they didn’t wander far from where they had been for the past days. Natsusa, always Natsusa. Yasunari dragged a palm up his chest where the sponge had just been and for a second dared to imagine what it would feel like if it were Natsusa’s hands touching him instead. He gasped as a shudder ran through him. He leaned back against the cool shower tiles and tilted his head against the wall. These were the kinds of thoughts that had been floating at the back of his mind but he hadn’t allowed himself to actually think about, to really linger on and just _indulge_ in. 

Yasunari let the sponge fall the shower floor and lightly ran his fingers down his sides, shivering under the touch. He didn’t usually touch himself like this, all slow and gentle, preferred to just grip his cock, jerk himself off quick and rough. The dorms didn’t really allow for much privacy and training usually left him too exhausted to put much effort into masturbating. 

Yasunari’s hands came up to his nipples, lightly running his fingertips around them and gasping at the sensation. He thought about Natsusa, not consciously, really. He just couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help but think of his determined eyes when he gave advice during training, the teasing and fakely innocent tone of his voice when he was riling one of the team members up. He could almost feel the phantom touch of Natsusa’s hands on his hips, his back. Yasunari twisted both his nipples at the same time, going a bit weak in the knees as he let out a heavy breath. Natsusa’s breath against his neck, his serious voice, honest in a way he had never heard before, praising him. 

The memories kept replaying in his mind, torturing him in the most wonderful way and now, for once, he let himself indulge in them. His cock was already half hard between his legs and he ached to touch himself, knew that once he did he wouldn’t last long, would come in just a few minutes. So instead he slowly slid down the tiles and lowered himself to the shower floor. There wasn’t much space so he stayed on his knees. The hard floor hurt but Yasunari didn’t mind, even welcomed the dull pain in his knees. 

He looked down his body to his thighs and noticed the bruises from yesterday’s practice, still fresh and bright purple. Yasunari ran his thumb over one of them, pressing down on it only to hiss at the pain and the way it made his cock twitch slightly where it lay hot and hard against his thigh. Yasunari never thought he’d have a thing for pain but that was something he would need to unpack another time. For now he let his left hand map out his bruises while his right stroked around his cock, raking his nails over his abs and lower, but never quite touching where he wanted it most. 

He closed his eyes and could almost hear Natsusa, the way he might say, “you’re so good being patient”, and, “you like working for it, don’t you, Yasunari?”. He let out a whimper and whispered “please” into the foggy air of the shower. The Natsusa in his imagination leaned back where he was sitting in front of him to take all of Yasunari in. “Touch yourself for me, Yasunari”. 

Yasunari groaned. He wanted Natsusa’s hands on him. _Needed them_. Let himself imagine, just for a second, not just Natsusa’s hands but his mouth, hot all around him and his eyes looking up at him, determined and holding him in place. Yasunari pushed himself up on his knees and winced at the pain running through his legs after being on that hard floor for so long. And finally he gave in and put his right hand on his cock, gripping it firm at the base and slowly dragging up to the head. 

“Ngh”, he let out with a shudder as heat ran through him, making him almost dizzy. He set a slow rhythm and used his left hand to steady himself against the wall in front of him, not trusting his body to keep himself upright. His breath came out in short, heavy bursts, images of Natsusa in front his mind’s eye. Natsusa on top of him, grinding his hips down against him and making Yasunari gasp. Natsusa digging his nails into Yasunari’s thighs as he’s swallowing down his cock. Natsusa underneath him, face flushed with pleasure. Natsusa gently pressing Yasunari’s legs open and running his fingers along Yasunari’s inner thighs.

Yasunari pressed the fingers of his left hand into his bruises, more insistently now than before, the pain not even registering as such in his brain, instead making him gasp out a high-pitched moan as his knees started shaking where he was weakly rocking himself back and forth on the shower floor. His cock was impossibly hard now and every stroke of his hand brought him closer to the edge.

The hot and steamy air from the shower made it hard to breathe and Yasunari’s thoughts were a hazy mess, disjointed images of Natsusa’s hands around his cock, Natsusa’s mouth grinning at him, Natsusa’s voice teasing, “you want me to fuck you?”

Yasunari pressed his head against the shower tiles as his vision went white and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, all his muscles seizing up as he moaned desperately. Yasunari kept stroking himself through his orgasm until the grip on his cock became unbearable.

Holding onto the wall in front of him, Yasunari slowly came back to reality. When he looked down on himself he noticed that the water had already washed his cum down the drain but he was surprised when he saw angry red marks blooming next to the bruises on his thigh where he had dug his nails in.

Making sure to calm his breathing, Yasunari pushed himself up from the floor to stand up. With barely any energy left, he grabbed the sponge and quickly finished his shower.

When he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, an all too familiar voice greeted him. 

“You had a nice shower, Yasunari?” Natsusa asked without even looking up from where he was lying on his bed, flipping through a magazine, the tone of his voice bright.

Yasunari nearly had a fucking heart attack. “Dude! Don’t scare me like that!” He moved to pick up all the clothes that he had discarded earlier. “How long have you been here? Shouldn’t you be at class?”

Natsusa seemed completely unaffected by Yasunari’s panic. “Hmm, I’ve been here for a while. Prof let us go early.”

Yasunari didn’t even want to know what that meant. Couldn’t allow himself to think about Natsusa having heard his jerk-off session in the shower. Fuck, had he actually said Natsusa’s name? He didn’t think he did but his memory was blurry at best. Fuck, _fuck!_

“Well, uuh, cool I guess”, Yasunari offered weakly as he opened his drawer and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers before retreating to the bathroom to get dressed. Natsusa didn’t say anything else, only humming some tune as he was reading.

Back in the safety of the bathroom Yasunari grabbed the sink with both his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He was really in it now, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments make my day and keep me going <3 the responses to my first number24 fic were overwhelmingly sweet, so thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on that one!!
> 
> if you want, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gintazen)


End file.
